


Needing to Sooth the Nightmares

by BlackIris



Series: Fucking February 2018 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kissing, Light Angst, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Swearing, minor mentions of night terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Day 4 of Fucking February Writing Challenge: Bathing.After another sleepless night, Bucky decided the best way to calm down is a shower.





	Needing to Sooth the Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> …. I did what I’ve never done before. I wrote smut. How about that?   
> Anyways, don't be a fool, wrap your tool!  
> Un-beta'd. Enjoy!

Bucky tosses, turns. Can’t fully seem to drift into anything remotely resembling a peaceful sleep. 

He sits up, chest heaving, glistening with sweat. 

Maybe a hot shower would calm his nerves and mind. It’s unfortunately a common occurrence for him to have sleepless nights, even with all the progress he’s made. 

Bucky shuffles to the bathroom, striping down the few layers he had on, on his way. 

Resting his hands on the cool counter top grounds him as he slowly brings up his gaze to stare at himself in the mirror. Cold blue eyes stare back; void of emotion. He huffs at himself, shaking his head. 

Moving to the oversized shower, he turns on all three faucets to a heat that will leave his skin bright red. Three faucets. He thought it was the stupidest, most excessive thing when he first moved into the compound. But he soon realized how grounding that much water can be. How soothing it can be after a bad night, hard training session, or bad mission. 

Checking the water with his flesh hand, he starts to move into the shower when he hears a noise come from his room. 

A soft knock the door makes him relax almost immediately. Almost no one comes to his room, much less knocks the way that (Y/N) does. 

The nob twists slowly, (Y/N) popping her head around the corner, she manages to keep eye contact with him, even though he’s completely bare before her. 

“You okay, Buck? I heard you down the hall.” 

“M’fine.” He says, slightly defeated. 

“Hey,” she coos softly, “can I come in?” 

Bucky nods, not trusting his voice. She’s wearing silk shorts and tight tank top that shows off her otherwise unsupported curves. He’s seen her in plenty of scandalous things, but nothing like this. This is new, intimate, casual. The thought alone is enough to bring him back to his senses, reminding him of his nakedness, and the need that’s beginning to bump through his body, settling between his legs. 

She moves closer to him, noticing how tense he seems. Her finger tips skimming up his metallic arm, across his chest, down his flesh arm, to knot with his. Somehow, she hasn’t dropped her gaze, a detail both comforting to him and electrifying. 

“Can I join you?” Her voice a whisper, barely audible over the falling water. 

“I’d like that, doll.” 

(Y/N) smiles brightly, blushing slightly as her hands move to her tank top, easily shucking it and dropping it to the floor. She removes her shorts and panties next, nodding towards the shower with a smirk before hopping in. 

Bucky hasn’t moved, the sight of her bare before him startling him to stone. A view he never thought himself worthy of seeing. 

As if someone un-paused the movie of his life, his mind catches up with his body as he moves into the shower behind her. 

She turns around and he tries to memorize the sight before him. Her curves and soft smile. Her eyes are closed, hands running through her hair, humming in delight at the water running down her body. 

Reaching a hand out, he tips her chin up, causing her to open her eyes and take in his heat filled gaze. Her smile grows, her hands reach out to pull him under the sprays of water with her. 

“Not too hot?”

“Perfect.” She hums, softly kissing his lips. 

She feels like fire pumping through his veins and she’s only just touched him. 

“You’re gonna need to tell me to stop. Tell me to stop. Tell me and I will.” 

“Never.” 

They kiss, hard and sloppy, tongue moving over tongue, their bodies pulled flush together. 

He slowly starts to grind into her, her hands move across his body, exploring, taking their fill. 

“Bucky. Please.” She moans between kisses to his neck. 

“You sure?” Gods he’s wanted this, wanted her for so long. 

“Please.” 

With that he lifts her, as if she were the lightest thing in the world. He sinks easily into her. His body feels alive at finally having her wrapped around him in the best way possible. He thinks for a minute that maybe he’s died, that this is his after life, his bliss for surviving and overcoming the horrors of his life. 

“Bucky, move.” She pleads. 

“Hard and fast, or soft and slow?” 

“Fuck, fast, hard. Bucky please.” She pants, trying to kiss more and more of him. 

“Oh, thank fuck.” He mumbles into her damp hair, setting a quick pace. 

Together their moans rise as they near their release. (Y/N) shifts her hips to meet his thrusts, moaning his name harshly. 

“Oh, that’s it baby doll.” 

Bucky’s so close, he can almost taste it. He’s trying to hold out, keep it together until he feels (Y/N) fall apart first. But it’s all too much, the feel of her, the sizzling spray of water. 

“Baby, I’m close.” She moans, before chanting his name like a prayer. 

“Ugh!” He couldn’t form words or sentences if his life depended on it right now. Not with how she’s squeezing around him. 

His thrusts go deeper, harder, as he feels her fall apart around him, clinging to him with all her might. Three more thrusts and he’s nearly there. Two more. One. 

\-----

He wakes with heavily labored breath. Drenched in sweat and weighted down by heavy winter blankets, Bucky struggles to free his legs from the sheets tangled around him. Finally kicking them off, he takes a deep shaky breath. Blindly reaching to his side, he feels around for her, for (Y/N). The emptiness beside him is the startling realization that it was all a dream. 

“A fucking dream..” he mumbles to himself, rubbing a hand over his face. 

He’s going to have to tell her sometime, just how much she’s driving him insane. That is, if he ever wants to sleep properly again.


End file.
